Seeds of the Dark Vala
by Arayelle Lynn
Summary: The war on Middle Earth rages on. Unknown to our heroes, another war is brewing near and this time, they will be facing the ultimate evil. Is there really an enemy among them? Set during Two Towers.


**DISCLAIMER:** The Lord of the Rings belonged to JRR Tolkien, so, it's not mine. I'm not making any profits out of this, so don't sue. And feedback, flames, comments, which ever you call it, is very welcome, people! ☺

**TIMELINE:** I'm following the movie storyline here, so do forgive me. I admit that I'm one of those who had never read or ever heard Tolkien before prior to the awesome first movie. So, there! I'm guilty.

**NOTE:** Just want to say that the story followed through the second movie, Two Towers. Let's just say that this is one of the missing stories in the War of the Ring.

**SEEDS OF THE DARK VALAR: PROLOGUE.**

By Arayelle Lynn.

_There is nothing where he is. It is an empty nothingness that eats him up as time goes by. And that fires up his lust for vengeance. It feeds on his crave for the light._

_You see, he doesn't really belong there. He came into existence, memories ago, in the light. Whereby in this light, where he lived with his brothers and sisters, he was the best of them all. That is until he decided that he should be the **master** of them all._

_That proves to be his downfall. For years, a terrible war took place between him and his brethren. He had won most of them and lost some but in the end, when they finally learned his darkest, most secretive weakness, they cast him out of the light. Trapped him in this plane of empty nothingness for all eternity._

_But he will be avenged. He will see the day when he will once again reign over them all. His plan is all ready and fate is rolling in his favor. All he has to do now is to wait for his great moment of triumph. A moment where he will once more walk in the light and purge the world with the darkness of his soul._

_As the ancient saying goes, the light coexists with the darkness as darkness swallows the light._

_And so, he waits._

**xxXxx**

_July_

_4 months before the Fellowship's journey…_

The forest chimed with a wordless song as the summer wind breezed in. The golden light of the sun fell onto the ground, highlighting the colorful gifts of the earth. The wind rustled in gently, caressing each creatures living there with a motherly touch. It was a promising of a beautiful day for the creatures of Lothlorien. And the elves bathed into that beauty with their heart and soul.

However, that day proved to be full of surprises.

When a group of scout returned bearing two prisoners, all seemed to halt in the elven realm. All, young and old, turned from their day's chores to gaze at the prisoners. Outsiders were a rarity to the elves, as they were very seldom welcomed and they were curious as to the nature of the intruders.

As much as the elves wanted to catch a glimpse of the prisoners, the two of them had kept their faces under their black hoods. But from their physical appearances, the elves could tell that one of them appeared to be an old man for he was walking and leaning against his charcoal-black staff. The other appeared to be a dwarf or a Halfling.

Their appearances seemed to puzzle the elves. Why would an old man and a dwarf or a Halfling brave the wrath of Lothlorien's archers to enter the elven lands? What business would they have in this part of Middle-Earth?

But wait. Why weren't the prisoners _bound_? The elves wondered about that as the strangers were being marched towards the House of Lord Celeborn by the scouts. Then from the palace, the lord of the forest himself emerged, walking down to meet his scouts.

For a minute, the Lord of Lothlorien and the captain communicated under hushed tones. The other elves respectfully kept their silence as their lord listened to the captain's report. From his expression, the elves could tell that he was a little flustered by the strangers' appearance and from the look of the Lothlorien's lord, he too was curious.

However, before he could regard the newcomers, a warm presence appeared behind him. And all stared in awe as the lady of Lothlorien walked down the stairs. Even the strangers raised their heads to gaze at the glowing beauty before them.

Suddenly in a fluid movement that startled the elves, one of the strangers stepped forward and bowed at her. Then in a soft voice, the old man said in a well-versed elvish, _"Mae govannen, hiril nîn."_

A smile touched her lips as she laid a hand on his shoulder. "Well met, old friend," she greeted him in Common, her voice music to everyone's ear. "I've been expecting you." Then, she nodded at her mate's questioning look. Lord Celeborn turned to his scouts and told them to return to their families as the other elves continued their chores. When everything had finally settled down, the lord turned his attention back to his queen and her guests.

"It's been a long time, old friend," she said to the old man.

"I take it you've heard about our coming?" the old man asked, though his voice indicated that he knew the answer to that already.

"The visions told me as much," said Galadriel. Then she regarded the small stranger behind the old man. "This must be the one who is much expected." She beckoned to it. "Come forward, _penneth_." The small figure stepped forward and bowed before the lord and lady gracefully.

Lady Galadriel smiled, noticing those nearby startled after learning that the small stranger was really a _child!_ The child, kept his head low, obviously in reverence for the great sorceress. He or she never uttered a single word. "Come, old friend. _He_ has been expecting you. We shall lead you to him."

They walked in silence. Lord Celeborn in the lead with Lady Galadriel, followed by the two strangers. The forest shone brightly where they passed, welcoming the foursome with its gentle light. As usual, Galadriel's heart hummed the unnamed song of the forest. She spared a glance at the two strangers.

The old man's steps were even and purposeful, not even his age hinder his movements. The child lingered back. Her hood was still in place, though Galadriel could feel her eyes wandering around the forest. She could also sense a great deal of wonder and amazement radiated from the small form, though it was clearly well-controlled. Smiling, Galadriel slowed her pace to match the child's. However, she did not say anything, just so that she would not interrupt the child's thoughts.

After a while, they reached a clearing. A great man was there, sitting on a boulder, patting a golden deer. He had an impressive regal quality in him. His aura radiated power and might. His golden curls fell onto his tanned shoulders, with nothing to hold back a few strands from falling onto his handsome face. He wore a shiny golden armor, his gleaming sword leaned against the boulder in its scabbard. As they stared in wonder at his towering figure, they noticed that the sun was particularly brighter where he was sitting, though he'd hardly break a sweat.

They knelt in reverence before him. He turned his attention from the deer and regarded them. "We thank you, children of the Avari," he said, his voice was soft but yet it echoed loud in their ears. Celeborn and Galadriel bowed some more, before retreating back into the forest.

She spared a smile at the two strangers before disappearing into the forest. Their role in that was over for now. In time, they will see these people again. However, she couldn't help but wonder what kind of danger that brought _Orome_, the Tamer of Beasts and the Huntsman down onto Middle-Earth.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Author's Note: **If you think I should continue, please review and say so.


End file.
